


Прочие все — пустовеи, и без толку

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, Magical Realism, Musical References, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: — Он не боится солнечного света, солнечный свет боится его. Знаешь, а мы идеальная пара — я в детстве спала с настоящим медведем.





	Прочие все — пустовеи, и без толку

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One piece pairings battle 2017.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Пасхалки, цитаты, чуть-чуть канон!АУ.

Справа мелькнула размытая тень. Михоук выхватил меч, реагируя на движение, но успел развернуть его плашмя и просто отбросил нападающего обратно в болото. 

Огромная шарообразная лягушка, сделав двойной кульбит, шлепнулась на кувшинку и вместе с ней ушла под воду. 

Вокруг затихли. Болотные брызги осели на поле плаща. 

— Да, все равно больно, — Михоук кивнул довольно быстро всплывшей лягушке. Надо же, живучая. — В следующий раз так легко не отделаешься. 

После минуты напряженной, готовой взорваться движением, болотным геноцидом, тишины, сородичи пострадавшей вновь заквакали агрессивным нестройным хором. 

— Не стоит так волноваться, это вредно, — внезапно для самого себя процитировал Перону Михоук. Действительно приятно было сказать это кому-то, а не слышать самому. 

Он прошел последние пару шагов по срубленному дереву, необходимой жертве — болото умудрилось растянуться через весь остров, отгородив небольшую территорию на восточном побережье. Заросший, труднодоступный, не интересный кусок земли. До сегодняшнего дня Михоук был там лишь раз — когда перебрался на Курайгана и изучал новые владения. 

За болотом раскинулась поляна, как со страниц старых летописей, когда трава была зеленее и обязательно по щиколотку, а цветы ярче и прекраснее. Мужчины храбрее, а девы слаще. Идеальная, пасторальная картинка. 

На траву Михоук был еще согласен, храбрым мужчинам же катастрофически не хватало мозгов, а про сладких дев в последнее время он старался вообще не думать. И все же вот он тут. 

Михоук спрыгнул с бревна и, не смотря под ноги, пересек поляну. Отвел от лица ветви деревьев, окружающих ее, и увидел море. 

Песок заскрипел под ногами. Восточный ветер обдувал лицо. И ничего более. Он так и думал. 

Возвращаться назад Михоук старался след в след — отпечатки его сапог на поляне были как раны земли — глубокие шрамы на нетронутой нежной коже, которые будут гнить годами, пока природа не сможет затянуть их. 

Лягушки таились, и только самая крупная, его сегодняшний противник, смотрела на него из воды красными ненавидящими глазами. 

***

Вечером, сидя в кресле под светом свечей, заложив страницу книги пальцем, он раздумывал над результатами своего маленького похода. 

Оказалось, брызги попали и на рукава плаща, смазавшись грязно-серым пятном, а слизкие нити тины уцепились за сапоги. Пришлось отстирывать и отдирать. Ну что ж, теперь он точно знал, что это ему не нравилось. Что до остального, то…

Перона тихо шушукалась с Ророноа, наверняка издевалась — с утра Михоук видел с десяток огромных чемоданов, которые тот таскал из комнаты в комнату. И потом — еще раз. И еще. Не замечая, что заканчивает каждый раз откуда начал. 

— Тебе Кума все мозги выбил или ты и до этого такой был? — донеслось до него, и Михоук решил считать это знаком. Знаки были удобной штукой. 

— Кума и не такое может, — окончательно отложив книгу, сказал он. — Отпечаток гигантской лапы на самой ровной дорожке острова — не очень радует. Хорошо, тебя он швырнул не в гостиную.

— А куда? — предсказуемо спросил Ророноа. Молодец. 

— Дурак! — Перона закатила глаза и отошла подальше, мол, с таким рядом стоять, еще и подхватить что-то можно. — Сколько можно говорить — за болотом на востоке. 

Придержав юбку, она аккуратно уселась на пуфик у колченогого журнального столика и, взяв с тарелки вафлю, сомкнула на ней свои маленькие белые зубки. 

— Хорошо, что там поляна, — и продолжила говорить сквозь хруст. Говорить было одним из ее любимейших занятий. Особенно про себя. — То есть была поляна. Теперь там огромная дырка в земле. Ты вообще можешь представить, как я оттуда выбиралась?

Ророноа пожал плечами и исподлобья посмотрел на Михоука. У него были инстинкты, определенно были. И они кричали ему, что что-то неладно. Михоук чуть качнул головой, и тот расслабился — из глаз пропал настороженный блеск, сменившись привычным сонным пофигизмом. 

— Тут есть болото? 

— Клинический случай, — в театральном неверии Перона даже отложила надкусанную вафлю. — Клинический случай. Почему мы его все еще держим? — она подошла к Михоуку. — Хорошо, что тут был замок. Люблю замки, у них такие крепкие стены. Хм, от тебя странно пахнет, гнилью какой-то. 

— Это ты сейчас нюхаешь меня и вытираешь пальцы об мое кресло одновременно? 

— Оу, — Перона отшатнулась, пряча за спину руки с пальцами без единой крошки. — Нет, конечно. 

— Верю, — сухо согласился Михоук. — Конечно. 

— Ну и отлично! — покрасневшая Перона была очаровательна, и обивки не жалко. — Что ты пристал вообще? Не всем дано быть такими идеальными, но стоит переживать. Я всегда готова помочь советом. Вот тебе бы перо в шляпу. Еще усы и лошадь, с этим можно было бы работать, — мечтательно протянула она и, развернувшись к Ророноа, сказала: — А тебе, дурак клинический, так легко не отделаться, но и тут у меня есть несколько идей. 

— Если мне вдруг захочется чего-то подобного, ты будешь первой, к кому я с этим обращусь. Сразу после Чоппера.

— Капитан, кок, механик, — Перона начала задумчиво загибать пальцы, вспоминая, — брюнетка, скелет, рыжая девка, доктор. Доктор? Сейчас тебе точно понадобится доктор, придурок! — Толпа призраков взвилась к потолку и спикировали на Ророноа, подчиняясь взамаху ее руки. 

— Ничтожество, — припечатала Перона. — Кстати, что у нас там по погоде?

— Как всегда, — Михоук кивнул на комод, куда начал складывать листы с прогнозами по прочтению газеты. У Пероны была необъяснимая маниакальная тяга к прогнозам погоды. Она даже делала из них коллажи размером в стену, что-то высчитывая и вычерчивая поверх. 

Будто это ей зачем-то нужно, будто это может быть милым.

Будто она действительно упала на ту поляну. 

Лгунья. 

***

Ророноа отпрыгнул в сторону. 

Мечи скрестились — скрежет и искры в воздухе. 

Михоук отступил на шаг назад, и…

… что-то прошло сквозь него. Давление. Холод. По спине побежали мурашки. Он развернулся, не понимая, что происходит, — уверенный, что позади никого не было, и понял, что стоит посреди летающей на спине Пероны. 

— Посмотри на небо, эх, — тихо напевала она, никак не реагируя на его голову, торчащую из ее живота. Вид открывался очень… Вид открывался. Точка. — Есть столько мест, в которых ты не был…

Перона никогда не выходила из замка в своем теле — только летала призраком. Предварительно непонятным образом развесив красные флажки по всему острову. Наверняка заставила Ророноа. И теперь они были везде, куда ни кинь взгляд — на шпиле, на деревьях, кустах, на его крестах, один раз он даже видел пролетающую мимо сову, обвязанную красной тряпкой. 

Как только один из них начинал качаться от малейшего дуновения ветра, Перона сразу летела в замок. Быстро, без разговоров и объяснений. Словно боялась, что ее призрак унесет в море.

Михоук все еще чувствовал мурашки на коже — уже перебежавшие плечи и спускающиеся по груди. И тепло. Не холод. 

— Ты собираешься вылезти из меня? — поинтересовалась Перона. — Тебя пока сюда не приглашали. Я тут летаю.

— Лети в другое место. 

— У меня депрессия, — не двигаясь с места, заныла Перона. — Я бы заделалась маленьким колибри и незаметно пропала бы из виду. С удовольствием. Но приходится торчать тут с вами. 

Михоук прикрыл глаза и шагнул вперед, вырываясь из пелены призрачного тела. Глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.

Его так сердило то, что он не чувствовал Перону — ни движения воздуха, ни запаха, ни мягких шагов тяжелых ботинок, ни чего-то еще. Только потусторонний холод. Только красивая картинка. Он не привык полагаться на зрение, пусть многих противников и обманывало прозвище «Соколиный глаз». 

Ему нравилось чувствовать Перону. Сладкий запах. Теплые случайные прикосновения.

— Ну разве мои флажки не очаровательны? — Перона влюбленно посмотрела на ближайшую красную тряпку.

— Безумно, — согласился уже отдышавшийся Ророноа. — Как будто кто-то вывернул наружу крысу и напялил на палку. 

Михоук искренне надеялся когда-то привить ему чувство самосохранения. 

— Что-о-о? — предсказуемо возмутилась Перона. Ророноа тут же рухнул на колени и застонал. Что-то про блох или про водоросли. Вечные его две темы. Вслушиваться не хотелось. 

— На дохлых крыс… — неверяще повторила Перона. 

Задумавшись о перспективах выживания Ророноа, Михоук рассеянно кивнул — и она замерла. С таким выражением на лице, словно он плюнул в ее какао. 

— Ну раз так… — Перона прищурилась, и стая призраков тут же рванула к нему. 

— Только попробуй.

Призраки застыли в нерешительности. Перона тоже. Михоук насмешливо, с издевкой улыбнулся, и тогда она рискнула. 

Он был таким одиноким неудачником. Возможно, отец был прав. 

Нет. Не был. 

— Даже не надейся. 

Все это было даже немного весело — как она дула губы, как маленький избалованный ребенок, надеющийся, что он будет ползать у ее ног, что вот в этот самый раз у нее получится. 

Настроение все равно испортилось — его не слушали, ему лгали, флажки раздражали — и он пошел в замок, по дороге перешагнув непонятно как попавшую туда лягушку. 

Перона летела за ним, Ророноа полз в другую сторону. 

Михоук взбежал по лестнице и прошел мимо спален — это было бы слишком очевидно, Перона была не так проста, как притворялась. Не повезло ей — он тоже был давно уже не мальчиком. 

Он наконец-то нашел ее в каморке для постельного белья, в огромной корзине, даже с подушкой и одеялом. Вскинул на плечо и потащил теплое, легкое тело на улицу. 

Всю дорогу Перона возмущенно кричала, а ее призраки атаковали без остановки — умереть хотелось так сильно, что Михоук не до конца воспринимал все происходящее — в ушах бухала кровь, и он просто шел в беспросветном мраке. К солнцу. 

Под ним стало легче.

— … если я захочу сидеть в замке, то буду сидеть в замке, — продолжала возникать Перона. — И ты не можешь меня заставить!

— Мой замок, — для лучшего понимания Михоук ткнул пальцем в каменный блок. — И если тебе он нравится, и ты хочешь оставаться за его толстыми стенами, то начинаешь ходить ногами. 

— Но…

— Правило.

— Какого…

— Значит, договорились. 

Поединок взглядов она проиграла и, на удивление нерешительно прикоснувшись к своему телу, сначала тонкими пальцами к тонким пальцам — медленно влетела внутрь. 

И открыла глаза у него на руках. Маленькое, не скрытое розовой волной ухо покраснело. 

***

Михоуку пришлось вытаскивать Перону еще несколько раз — она пряталась по всему замку, даже в своей комнате, наверняка от безнадежности. Он даже пообещал, что в следующий раз выкинет ее прямо в море, подальше от берега. Он не был уверен, что хорошо сыграл, но тут она уже поверила. Или сделала вид.

Понемногу Перона и сама начала выходить — на балконы, веранду, спускалась по парадной лестнице. С каждым днем — все дальше и дальше, будто дикий зверек. 

Нервная, припадочная птичка. С зонтиком. 

Флажков стало еще больше, и каждый раз еще до полного дуновения холодного ветра Перона бежала в замок, но эту непонятную мелочь Михоук старался игнорировать. 

— Готово, — Перона поставила на столик — недавно Михоуку пришлось обзавестись садовой мебелью — поднос с чайным сервизом. Чайник с длинным носиком, вычурные чашки, на десертном блюде — торт под розовой глазурью. 

— Отлично, — все еще не умеющий ждать и думать Ророноа отрезал себе огромный кусок и сразу же откусил половину.

Перона тут же спрятала лицо в своем вечном игрушечном медведе. 

— И что это. — Поинтересовался Михоук, наблюдая за рядом волшебных изменений на лице Ророноа. 

— «Десерт неудачника», — с милейшей из возможных улыбок ответила Перона. 

— Уточни. 

— Ешь и плачешь. А ведь говорил, что железо есть может. Какая самоуверенность, — она отвернулась от задыхающегося Ророноа и, усадив медведя Михоуку на колени, налила себе чаю. — Знаешь, на удивление спокойный остров. Просто красота. 

Под столом квакнули. 

***

— Значит, не сдаешься? — Михоук смотрел на лягушку. 

Лягушка смотрела на Михоука. 

— Я признаю твое право на месть. Ты достойный противник, — в красных глазах мелькнула тень признательности, и лягушка посмотрела на него с неким уважением. 

— Но, — добавил Михоук и после напряженной паузы продолжил, — твои навыки несовершенны. Приходи, когда достигнешь большего. 

Лягушка не успела и квакнуть, как он пнул ее, отправляя в полет до ближайшего куста. Пока ему хватало Ророноа. 

— С кем ты разговаривал? — спросила Перона, на секунду оторвавшись от своего огорода-клумбы. Среди грядок гордо реяли баннеры с каллиграфическими надписями «Тыква, при!», «Я верю в тебя, чеснок!» — действительно неизбитый подход к сельскому хозяйству. 

— Показалось. 

— Ну ла-а-адно, — недоверчиво протянула она и вновь уткнулась лицом в бордовый букет, который собирала так медленно, будто издевалась. — Как я люблю запах космеи. Она ведь пахнет, как шоколад. А я люблю шоколад. 

— Мы знаем, — Ророноа валялся в траве, почти полностью сливаясь с ней. 

— Еще мне нравится запах малины, ванили, — все перечисляла Перона. — И тортов с малиной и ванилью. И новых платьев. А через две недели у меня день рождения, в этот день мне нравится запах задуваемых свечей… 

— Я должен был догадаться. 

— Молчи, водоросль, слова с корнями «догад», «сообраз», «ясн», «дум» и «мысл» не для тебя придуманы, — Перона встала со своего крошечного раскладного стула, оправила юбки и, побежав к Михоуку, сунула букет ему в руки. — Дарю.

И вправду пахло шоколадом. 

А Перона все улыбалась и смотрела на него, он даже почти решил что-то сказать, может, спросить, предложить вернуться в замок, ведь ощутимо холодало, как она взвизгнула и прижала руку ко рту.

Ророноа мгновенно вскочил, выхватывая катану. 

— Какая милота! — ультразвуком закричала Перона и кинулась на землю, пытаясь поймать что-то в траве. — Какая прелесть, вы только посмотрите! 

И подняла над головой лягушку. 

— Я тебя недооценил, — одними губами проартикулировал Михоук. 

— Как можно быть такой хорошей лягушечкой? Как? — радостно причитала Перона, прижимая торжествующее земноводное к груди. — Ну объясни мне, почему ты такая шикарная? Я тебя уже обожаю! 

Михоук перебросил букет Ророноа и шагнул поближе, уже собираясь, пусть с боем, но отобрать новую игрушку у Пероны, как порыв ветра ударил его в лицо. Зашуршал листвой, пригнул траву. 

И сорвал с Пероны шляпку. 

— Что? — мгновенно побледневшая, она обернулась к замку — красные флажки развевались, трепетали на ветру. — Откуда. Нет. Не может быть. 

Перона сунула лягушку Михоуку — та только квакнула — и, подобрав юбки, кинулась к замку. 

Ветер крепчал. 

— Только не снова! — отчаянно закричала Перона и вдруг взлетела над землей, будто это не она, а ее призрак, тут же рухнув на колени, вскочила и побежала еще быстрее. 

Михоук, сунув лягушку Зоро, кинулся следом. 

Ветер подхватил Перону, закрутил, и она снова взлетела — облако розовых волос, черные юбки. Крик. 

Протянутая рука.

— Помоги!

Он не успел. Ладонь сомкнулась не на тонком запястье. Михоук смог схватить лишь воздух. 

— Мне тут нра-а-авится-а-а-а-а-а-а! 

***

Корабль они заметили к рассвету — солнце пробивалось сквозь облака, разливая по небу розовое зарево. Смотреть на это почему-то было больно. 

Паруса были опущены, не виднелось ни единого огонька, словно они наткнулись на корабль-призрак. И только подплыв ближе, Михоук заметил странное копошение на мачте: кто-то пытался повеситься, но веревка выскальзывала раз за разом, человек всхлипывал — звук разносился над морем — и начинал заново.

— Кажется, мы ее нашли, — тихо сказал Ророноа и положил руку на катану. 

— Мне тоже. 

Поднявшись на борт, Михоук указал вверх, Ророноа кивнул и растворился в темноте. 

Ступени, ведущие в трюм, скрипели — Михоук и не думал скрываться, он был готов ко всему. Всему тоже стоило быть готовым к их встрече. 

Из-за двери, судя по расположению, кают-компании доносился нестройный гул голосов, передаваемый печальными вскриками и ритмичным стуком. 

— И так полгода, днем пожар, а ночью бессонница… 

Он открыл дверь.

— … сердце рвется, но лед никак не тронется…

Во мгновенно зазвеневшей тишине на него смотрела очень-очень несчастная толпа — выстроенная в три ряда, по росту. Мужчина в одежде побогаче — скорее всего, капитан — замер с поднятой ножкой стула, которой он бил по бочке. 

Посреди комнаты, на столе, прижимая к груди коленки — голая кожа проглядывала сквозь прорехи в платье — сидела заплаканная Перона. Размазанная по лицу косметика делала ее похожей на очень невыспавшуюся панду. 

— Что тут происходит.

— Ты замечал, что иногда задаешь вопросы без вопросительного знака? — не смотря в его сторону, спросила Перона.

— Что. Тут. Происходит, — повторил Михоук, медленно сжимая и разжимая ладони — хотелось взять Ёру и разобраться со всем привычным способом. 

Перона плакала. Кто-то ее обидел. 

— Медлячок, чтобы я заплакала, — себе под нос пробормотала Перона, не стой вокруг такая мертвая тишина, он бы и не расслышал. — Пели, как могли, бездари. А мог бы стать хитом. 

— Развлекали госпожу, как могли, — капитан сунул ножку стула за кушак и, кланяясь, вышел вперед. — Сняли с брам-стеньги, познакомились с призраками, дали плед, сделали какао, пели песни. По заказам. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Михоук, снял плащ, завернул в него не сопротивляющуюся Перону и пошел на палубу. 

Капитан засеменил за ним. 

— Что везете? Вы не похожи на пиратов.

— Овощи везут, — ответила за капитана Перона. — Картошку. 

— Истинно, госпожа. Только картошка это не овощ. Это дар богов.

— Посмотрела бы я на ваш остров. 

— Мы предоставим вам Этернал Пос, госпожа. 

Сидящий на борту Ророноа что-то втолковывал трясущемуся мужчине. 

— Микроб это еще ничего, поверь, водорослям живется намного хуже, но я привыкаю, — он похлопал неудачливого суицидника по плечу. — Это Гранд Лайн, не жди, приятных сюрпризов не будет. Никто не ждет, и ты не жди. 

— Удивительное смирение, Ророноа. 

— Ну, — тот почесал голову и спрыгнул на палубу. — Им боги картошку подарили, Перону ветром принесло, с призраками познакомились, а он в петлю полез, куда ему без смирения. 

— Возвращаемся, — Перона дернула его за воротник и пробормотала в шею: — Я хочу в свою комнату. 

— Конечно. Надеюсь, тебя не унесет с острова сразу же по прибытии. 

— Не волнуйся, — мрачно ответила Перона. — Он не то чтобы сильно последователен. Вот ты бы искал кого-то там, откуда сам же его и унес?

— Да.

— Действительно, — она фыркнула. — Ну, он и не ты.

— Расскажешь, что это было. 

— Хорошо. 

— И почему так вышло. 

— Знаешь, когда тебя преследует северный ветер, наверное, не стоит слишком сильно париться об основаниях. Кто его знает.

Вот лгунья. 

***

Красные флажки расползались по замку — коридорам, гостиным, кухне, даже в его спальне висел один — мысль о том, что Перона сюда заходила, была интересной. 

За порог она теперь не выходила совсем. Да и вообще предпочитала покидать комнату в сопровождении Ророноа, будто не хотела оставаться одна, но и не хотела рядом Михоука. 

Этого он терпеть не собирался. И флажок же что-то да значил. 

Михоук нашел их в винном погребе — так ожидаемо для Ророноа и так внезапно для Пероны — закопавшись в мешок сахара, она бы удивила его меньше.

— Это не то, что тебе кажется, — заверила его Перона, пряча бутылку за спину, словно раньше ей это помогало. Раскрасневшаяся, с небрежно заколотыми волосами, в простом, прямом платье она пугала его — все было не так, как надо, неправильно. Разве что кроме пьяного Ророноа. 

— Удиви меня.

— Ну, — Перона задумалась на секунду и радостно выдала: — Однажды я показала трусики мертвому самураю.

Ророноа уставился на нее. Перевел взгляд на катаны. И снова на Перону.

— У него была душа артиста, — она пожала плечами. 

И икнула. 

Что он в этой жизни сделал не так. 

— Во-о-от! — Перона взвизгнула и ткнула в него пальцем. — Вот он этот взгляд! Я же тебе говорила. Убивающий.

— Он разрубил флотилию потому, что ему не дали поспать, — тут же наябедничал Ророноа. 

И тоже икнул. Не хватало только пьяной лягушки. 

— Грозный шичбукай Дракуль Михоук убивает взглядом, — начала истерично хихикать Перона. — Он может стоять лежа. И утопить рыбу. Он закован в ледяную глыбу.

С него было довольно. Несильно пнув валяющегося Ророноа — надо бы что-то ему сломать на тренировке — Михоук подхватил Перону и привычно перекинул через плечо. Хотя в этот раз она извивалась, пиналась и барабанила кулачками по его спине. 

— Пора все-таки рассказать, что это было, — тихо сказал Михоук, и она мгновенно успокоилась.

— Он не боится солнечного света, солнечный свет боится его. Знаешь, а мы идеальная пара — я в детстве спала с настоящим медведем.

— Давай поговорим у меня, — не повышая голос, предложил Михоук. — Там же теперь есть флажок. 

***

— А я считаю, что во всем виноваты синоптики, — продолжала настаивать Перона.

— Главное, чтобы не ты, да? — огрызнулся Ророноа.

— Заканчивайте, — сказал Михоук. 

Лягушка согласно квакнула.

— Если бы этой не захотелось выбраться в свет, — по третьему кругу начал Ророноа, — распродажа, распродажа, будто у Михоука денег лишних нет. Я так долго сидела в четырех стенах, но посмотри на эти прогнозы — никаких северных ветров. И действительно — никаких ветров. Вообще. Мы как в херовы воды Калм Белта попали. 

— Лексика. 

— Мы как в воды Калм Белта попали, — тут же исправился Ророноа. — Кстати, уже спрашивал, какой надо быть стервой, чтобы за тобой гонялся даже северный ветер? Мне же еще можно называть ее стервой? 

— Пошел нахер! — заорала Перона.

— Лексика. 

— Пошел ты, придурок! 

— И перестань орать. 

— Не пошел бы ты подальше, придурок, пожалуйста, — очень вежливо сказала Перона и, развернувшись к Михоуку, уточнила: — Так тебя устроит? 

— Да.

— Отлично. 

— Ничего не отлично, — Ророноа скрестил руки на груди. — Я грести не собираюсь. 

Перона умоляюще посмотрела на Михоука, но он только покачал головой.

— Я тоже. 

— Но штиль… — Перона подняла лягушку и прижала к груди — ее новая привычка, Михоук уже пару месяцев как не видел медведя. — Только она меня понимает, да, милашка? Я хочу домой, он же может найти меня в любой момент, а дома есть флажки, стены, какао. Ну пожалуйста. 

— Побег не решает проблемы. Только создает, — Михоук не был уверен, сколько «пожалуйста» он еще выдержит. Да и Ророноа держался из последних сил — на шее пульсировала вена, а по лбу тек пот, надо же, он действительно любил грести. 

Перона еще несколько минут смотрела на них умоляющим раскаивающимся взглядом, все крепче прижимая к себя лягушку — красные, полные злобы и жажды мести глаза вылупились и полезли из орбит. 

— Ну, хорошо, раз такие принципиальные — держитесь. — Надолго ее раскаяния никогда не хватало — она топнула ногой, обозвала их идиотами и, открыв привинченный к палубе сундук, небрежно швырнула туда лягушку, шляпу и зонтик. — Раскачаем этот гроб. Нам же на юг?

И, уцепившись за кресла, заорала. 

— Бо-о-о-оре-е-е-е-ей! Эй, тупой, идиотский идиот! — громко, глубоко вдохнула и заорала еще громче: — Не найдешь, не найдешь! 

Облака ускорились — белые и пушистые сменились свинцовыми тучами, затянувшими небо. Стало холодно. Первый порыв ветра наполнил паруса.

— Вот лох, — восхищенно пробормотал Ророноа. 

— Лексика. 

— Давай, водоросль, раз грести не хотел, так с парусами, может, справишься, — проорала Перона, перекрикивая налетевшую грозу. — Он такой больной, что мы в Скайпии окажемся. 

Ветер рванул ее, но в этот раз Михоук был готов и успел сомкнуть пальцы на тонком запястье. 

Перона засмеялась и обхватила его за шею, устроилась на коленях, как раньше устраивала на них игрушечного медведя. 

— Ты доволен? 

— Да. 

— Надо же, и такое бывает. 

Ветер завывал, как сумасшедший.

— Знаешь, — Перона прижалась ближе и заговорила, опаляя шею теплым дыханием. — Думаю, между нами тает лед. 

— Ты всегда говоришь это мужчинам с замками? 

— Не волнуйся, ты всего лишь пятьсот пятый. 

Дождь рухнул сплошной стеной. По лицу Перону потекла вода, и она смешно заморгала, стряхивая капли с ресниц. 

— Удивительно, когда Зоро молчит, то мне постоянно кажется, что мы только вдвоем. 

— Действительно, — он улыбнулся. 

Лягушка сидела в сундуке. Ветер дул. Ророноа боролся с парусом.

Михоук с Пероной целовались.

***

Северный ветер поселился на его острове. 

— А он упорный, — сказал Михоук, подходя к окну. 

— Да, — кивнула Перона и взяла его за руку. — Очень. Он годами ловил меня по всему Триллер Барку. Видел бы ты, как бесился господин Мория. 

Она поправила свою новую остроконечную шляпу и наигранно провыла загадочным шепотом: 

— Марс сегодня в огне.

— И что это значит.

— Не знаю, — Перона пожала плечами. — А ты снова забываешь вопросительные знаки.

В стекло врезался потрепанный, оборванный плакат «…ква, при» и тут же — обалдевшая лягушка. 

— Вот она и прет. Мотивация, однако. Ква, а неплохое имя. Интересно, как она выбралась из замка, была же в моей комнате. 

— Без понятия. 

— Верю, — согласилась Перона. — Конечно. Кстати, я нарисовала и для тебя — «Виноградинки, вперед!», будем поднимать виноделие на отдельно взятом острове. Идем, покажу. 

***

— Проснись и пой, — сказала Перона и спихнула Ророноа с дивана. 

— Что за день. Этот все бушует? — поинтересовался тот, устраиваясь на полу.

— Нет. 

— Почему вы такие пессимисты? Уверена, завтра все будет лучше, чем вчера.

— Не то чтобы вчера было очень хорошо, — меланхолично заметил Ророноа. 

Михоук был с ним согласен. Неделя, которую он дал ветру на образумиться и убраться, закончилась, и терпения для постоянного урагана у него больше не было. И Перона стала такой расстроенной, беспокойной. Просыпалась посреди ночи с судорожно стучащим сердцем и настоящими, такими редкими слезами на глазах. 

— Пора, — он встал и, закинув Ёру за спину, отправился к парадной лестнице. В этот раз плащ и шляпы брать, пожалуй, не стоило. 

— Эй! Ты куда? — Перона вскочила с дивана и побежала следом. За ней лениво топал Ророноа. 

— Возьми его за руку, — попросил Михоук, — ведь не дойдет, а это будет интересным боевым опытом. 

— Что это? Ты же не собираешься выйти к этому психопату? 

— Собирается, очевидно же, — пробормотал, телепающийся за ней, как на буксире, Ророноа. 

— Он же из четверых самый сильный, кроме них, все вообще веют зазря, а среди них — он действительно самый сильный. И припадочный. 

Возле двери Михоук остановился. 

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? — робко спросила Перона, всем видом показывая, что кто-кто, а вот она этого точно не хочет. — Позволь мне взглянуть в лицо опасности. 

— Нет, это слишком опасная опасность.

— Как скажешь.

Ророноа хрюкнул. 

— Вот лох, — Перона закатила глаза.

— Лексика. 

— Зоро, милый, хочешь я принесу тебе сухари и теплые вещи? Пригодятся ведь, — с беспокойством в голосе спросила Перона и деловито уточнила: — Так лучше?

— Да, — у него начала болеть голова, и, открыв дверь, Михоук шагнул на улицу. Хорошая драка всегда помогала. 

— Блин, — Ророноа неохотно пошел за ним. — Кто если не мы, да?

***

Михоук чувствовал себя играющим закулисного злодея в спектакле одного актера. 

Актрисы. 

Перона плакала, стонала, заламывала руки и спрашивала небо «почему», «за что это мне». Будто небо ей ответить могло. Хотя после ветра он уже ни в чем не был уверен. 

— Куплю тебе нового. 

— Но я, но я… — она всхлипнула, — я люблю этого. 

— Много новых. И разных. Куплю все, что захочешь. 

— Говорил же, что у него есть деньги, — заметил Ророноа и хлебнул из бутылки. — Заканчивай, а? Давай я тоже тебе нового куплю, и ты успокоишься? И заметь — у меня денег нет, последнее отдам. 

— Но мы столько лет были вместе, — уже чуть спокойнее заныла она и высморкалась в кружевной платок. — Столько всего пережили.

— У тебя теперь есть Ква. 

— Да, есть, — кивнула Перона. — Но тебе она не нравится. 

— Нравится. Очень.

— Не ври мне, — Перона встала, затопала ногами. — Почему ты мне врешь? Ты не разрешаешь ей заходить в нашу спальню, не разрешаешь ей спать в кровати. Считаешь, что у нее злобные красные глаза! 

— Но у нее действительно красные глаза…

— Рононоа, заткнись. 

— Понял. 

— Во-о-от! — Перона бросилась на Михоука и заколотила по нему сжатыми кулаками. В последнее время это случалось слишком часто. — Она никому не нравится. Никто ее не любит. Никто не любит меня.

Михоук дал ей чуть выдохнуться и словил за руки, бережно сжимая так обожаемые им тонкие запястья. 

— Перестань. Я тебя люблю. 

Перона хлюпнула сопливым носом и вытаращила глаза, как та лягушка.

— Пусть заходит в комнату, если тебе так хочется. А в кровать купим кого хочешь — хоть кошечку, хоть морского короля. 

— Честно-честно? 

— Да. — Михоук пригладил ее всклокоченные после истерики волосы. — Обещаю. А теперь, пожалуйста, давай с этим закончим.

— Хорошо, — очень несчастно буркнула Перона и нарочно медленно, все время останавливаясь, пошла к замку. 

Северный ветер сочувственно закачал кустами. 

— Да, мужик, — согласился Ророноа. — Мне тоже его жалко. 

— Себя пожалей.

— Затыкаюсь. 

Перона вернулась через полчаса, ступая все так же медленно и печально. Картину похорон дополняло черное, наглухо застегнутое под горло платье. И вуалька. Переодеться она успела. 

— Мне он был нужнее, — печально сказала она и швырнула в воздух своего игрушечного медведя. 

Ветер взвыл и подхватил его, закружив в урагане листьев. 

— Действительно нужнее, — повторила Перона и закусила губы. Ее действительно было жаль, на секунду Михоук даже подумал отменить договор и вернуть игрушку, раз она ей так дорога. Но тут ветер зашуршал ласково и успокаивающе, всколыхнул вуаль и выбил розовую прядь из прически. 

Перона улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, — она вытянула руку и вокруг закружились миниатюрные розовые цветы. — Передавай привет Зефиру. И скажи остальным, что по ним я не скучаю. Вот ни капельки. 

Ветер согласно закивал травой и деревьями, всеми красными флажками сразу. И улетел, не выпуская из объятий медвежонка.

— Я до сих пор не верю, что ты украла у северного ветра игрушку, и потом он преследовал тебя годами, — покачал головой Ророноа. — Всегда думал, что воровку почище Нами в мире не найти. 

— Стоит ожидать еще подобных сюрпризов? — попробовал пошутить Михоук и замер, осененный плохим предчувствием.

Перона сунула руку в карман — на всех платьях у нее были карманы, портные плакали и вшивали их, и достала смутно знакомый медальон — золотые орбиты и жемчужины на длинной цепочке. 

— Ну, думаю, господин Мория бесился не только из-за ветра.


End file.
